Chatting like a sadist
by Kitten92chan
Summary: OT5: Fuji convinced them all in joining a private chat. So now, after a hard day, they log themselves in, happy of finally chatting with their lovers, when…they find out, WHAT nicknames Fuji officially gave to them. --- Updated
1. Chapter 1

Yay! XD Run and hide, this will be a multi-chaptered fic. Hope you like it, please leave a comment and press my Uke-button xD

Disclaimer: I don't anything in here _pouts_ but I wanna!

Summary: Fuji convinced them all in joining a private chat.  
So now, after a hard day, they log themselves in, happy of finally chatting with their lovers, when…they find out, WHAT nicknames Fuji officially gave to them.

---

Ur!own!sadist entered the chatroom.

Ur!own!sadist: Saa… is anyone here yet?

Ur!own!sadist: …

Ur!own!sadist: Well, it seams not.

Pouting!Uke entered the chatroom.

Ur!own!sadist: Saa, Ryoma-chan. Welcome to or own chatroom.

Pouting!Uke: …

Ur!own!sadist?

Pouting!Uke: …Fuji.

Ur!own!sadist: Hm?

Pouting!Uke: …how can I change my nickname?

Ur!own!sadist: Why? Don't you like it? I think it's really cute and it suits you well. :D

Pouting!Uke: …Che. I don't think so. I'm not pouting and I'm NO Uke!

Ur!own!sadist: Saa, I bet you're pouting right now, aren't you:) C'mon. Don't be so  
offended.

Pouting!Uke: Am not! I hope you gave the others an idiotic name, too. .

Ur!own!sadist: Aww, Ryoma, that hurt.

Pouting!Uke: Did you?

Ur!own!sadist: My, of course, who do you think I am? ;)

Pouting!Uke:P So, when do they come?

Ur!own!sadist: I don't know exactly. Tezuka was talking about 'reading' and you know how long it takes him to leave his book alone. Saa…,sometimes I think, we are just replacements… anyway, what did you do today?

Pouting!Uke: Buchou is sexy, when he reads. I did the same things as always. Sleeping, feeding Karupin and hiding.

Ur!own!sadist: Yes, it's cute how his nose wrinkles, every time he turns a page, isn't it? Saa, I think I should do something against all those fangirls, ne Ryoma-chan?

Pouting!Uke: …

Super!Seme entered the chatroom.

Ur!own!sadist: Well, hello there Gen-kun :))))

Pouting!Uke: …well I'm glad you really gave them idiotic names. .

Ur!own!sadist: Moou, Ryoma-chan, that's mean.

Pouting!Uke: Mada mada dane…

Ur!own!sadist: Gen-chan?

Ur!own!sadist: Ah, you don't know how to write, do you?

Pouting!Uke: Just press Enter on your keyboard, write something and press Enter again.

Super!Seme: .

Ur!own!sadist: Saa, you did it:)

Super!Seme: Fuji…

Ur!own!sadist: What is it, Gen-kun?

Super!Seme: How can I change my nickname?

Ur!own!sadist: You don't like it?

Pouting!Uke: You can't change it, Gen. Just bear with it. If you want, we can switch the names…

Super!Seme: …

Super!Seme: No, thank you.

Pouting!Uke: Che…mada mada dane.

Ur!own!sadist: ':)

One!egg!Wonder entered the chatroom.

One!egg!Wonder: Be awed by Ore-sama's presence.

Pouting!Uke: …

Super!Seme: …

Ur!own!sadist: Welcome, Keigo :)

Pouting!Uke: °-° …

Super!Seme: …

One!egg!Wonder: What is it brat? Are you stunned because of Ore-sama's presence? Ah well, you must be. Ore-sama appreciates that.

Pouting!Uke: …Mada mada dane monkey king.

Super!Seme: …how can you impress the emotion of joy in here?

Ur!own!sadist: Just press x and D

Super!Seme: xD Like this?

Ur!own!sadist: Yes

Super!Seme: …xD

One!egg!Wonder: Eh? Why are you so happy Gen-kun? Ah, of course, you must have missed Ore-sama. But now Ore-sama is here, blessing you with his mighty presence.

Pouting!Uke: … I like your nickname monkey king.

One!egg!Wonder: Really? What is it, Ore-sama can just see yours. Btw, Ore-sama supports yours, too.

Ur!own!sadist: Press R and you'll see it.

Super!Seme: xD

Pouting!Uke: Gen-chan, you're OOC if you type this emoticon so much.

Super!Seme. …

Pouting!Uke: Much better.

One!egg!Wonder: …

One!egg!Wonder: FUJI!!!!!!!!!!!

Ur!own!sadist: Yes Keigo:D

Pouting!Uke: Fuji-senpai, this emoticon is really gay.

One!egg!Wonder: HOW DARE YOU TO INSULT ORE-SAMA LIKE THIS??!!

Ur!own!sadist: Well, I am gay, am I not:) I really like this emoticon. :D

Pouting!Uke: …Mada mada dane.

Ur!own!sadist: Saa, I like that name.

Pouting!Uke: Same here.

Super!Seme: Aa.

Buchou01 entered the chatroom.

One!egg!Wonder!!!!!!! ORE-SAMA DOESN'T HAS JUST ONE EGG!

Buchou01: …

Pouting!Uke: Buchou…

Super!Seme: Kunimitsu.

One!egg!Wonder: ORE-SAMA DEMANDS TO CHANGE HIS NAME! NOW!

Ur!own!sadist: Mitsu - How are you?

Buchou01: I'm fine.

Pouting!Uke: Buchou…

Buchou01: Yes Ryoma?

Pouting!Uke: I…why?

One!egg!Wonder: DO YOU IGNORE ORE-SAMA??!! ORE-SAMA WILL PUNISH YOU. CHANGE IT! NOW!

Ur!own!sadist: Kei-kun, relax.

Buchou01: What's wrong Ryoma?

Super!Seme: Ryoma? You ok?

Ur!own!sadist: …Ryo-baby?

One!egg!Wonder: …Brat? Did Ore-sama scare you? Ore-sama will stop with it. We will talk about this later, Fuji.

Buchou01: Ryoma?

Pouting!Uke: Why does Buchou gets a normal name, and I get something like this? Che, this is just so unfair. I have to be the Uke every time, I have to bear Keigo's big image, I have to bear my fathers perverseness, but noooo, I get such a name and Buchou gets a normal one. This is so unfair!

Buchou01: …

Super!Seme: Well, yeah, that's right.

Ur!own!sadist: …

One!egg!Wonder: Ore-sama has NOT a big image, Ore-sama just has the privilege to impress other people by his shining personality. But about the name thing, Ore-sama thinks, the brat is right.

Buchou01: …

Super!Seme: I agree.

Ur!own!sadist: Saa, I'm sorry Ryoma, I change it.

One!egg!Wonder: You can change names? Ore-sama demands to change Ore-sama's name, too.

Ur!own!sadist: I just can change it once, so I'm terribly sorry I can't change yours Keigo. :)  
I changed his name, Ryo. Write something Kuni-bu. -

Rubber!duckey01: …

Pouting!Uke: …°-°

Super!Seme: xD

One!egg!Wonder: …Ore-sama likes this name.

Rubber!duckey01: Fuji…

Ur!own!sadist: Hai, Tezuka?

Rubber!duckey01: 40 laps, now.

---- End ----

xDD Hope you liked it I have another idea for this fic, so I just have to write another chapter, eh? XD  
But I'll stop, if you didn't like it, so just tell me your feelings about the Uke button, in the left corner.

Uke!Button: Press me pleeeaaase _gets horny  
_

I have another idea in my mind for an OT5 Oneshot, which I'll post in the next few days I think. But I'm getting ill. So I hope, I can write without coughing at my screen 'xD And thanks for the comments to 'Bad hair day'. I was walking around like a happy idiot, getting stares of my mates 'xD

P.S: If you wonder about Keigo's name… ask Fuji x)

Ur!own!sadist: _smiles sadistically_ Saa…any questions? ;D

Pouting!Uke: Fuji-senpai, I told you this emoticon is just gay. .

Ur!own!sadist: Go back to bed, Ryo-baby, I'll take care of your big mouth in a… pleasurable way, ne? ;D

Pouting!Uke: …help? °-°


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome, welcome my friends O-O 'xD  
I'm sorry, I'm a little bit psycho right now, so I think we should go on with the story…  
In this chapter, you get to know, why Fuji chose the name "Rubber!duckey01" :D  
Hope you'll enjoy it, please leave a comment, my Uke button is getting happier and happier the moment your cursor gets near him x)

---

Ur!own!sadist entered the chatroom

Ur!own!sadist: Saa, as ever I'm first. :)

Super!Seme: No, you aren't Fuji.

One!egg!Wonder: Actually Fuji, Ore-sama has to tell you, that you are the last one. O-o

Pouting!Uke: What an emoticon. It really looks like your face monkey king. It just misses this… mark.

One!egg!Wonder: Brat. This…'mark' as you call it is a sign of pure beauty.

Pouting!Uke: Yeah yeah, be awed be Ore-samas pimples.

Super!Seme: xD

One!egg!Wonder: THAT'S NOT A PIMPLE!

Pouting!Uke: Yeah. Right. You simply painted it, because it won't leave your face, eh?

One!egg!Wonder: DID NOT!

Pouting!Uke: You did.

One!egg!Wonder: DID NOT!

Ur!own!sadist: Saa saa, don't bicker. Is Kunimitsu here yet?

Rubber!duckey01: …Aa.

Ur!own!sadist: Kunimitsuuuuu :DD So, what about the payment? ;)

Rubber!duckey01: …

One!egg!Wonder: What payment?

Ur!own!sadist: Saa… I filmed something three months ago. It has something to do with his nickname, I gave to him.

Pouting!Uke: It has something to do with a rubber duck?

Rubber!duckey01: No.

Super!Seme: Then with the 01 ?

Rubber!duckey01: No.

One!egg!Wonder: The ?

Rubber!duckey01: No.

Ur!own!sadist: Saa.. I wonder why Tezuka Kunimitsu is too shy to admit his obsession… ;D

Super!Seme: You mean…

Pouting!Uke: …buchou has an obsession…

Super!Seme: …as in anything other then reading…

Pouting!Uke: …or knitting…

Super!Seme: …or these condoms which taste like strawberries…

Pouting!Uke: …or these dolls, which he is trying to hide from us…

Super!Seme: …or his magazines about animal baby's…

One!egg!Wonder: AND ORE-SAMA DOES NOT KNOW ABOUT IT????!!!!

Super!Seme: …don't get dramatic Keigo.

Pouting!Uke: Yeah. Or you know Gen? XD When he thought we weren't around and he talked to his imaginary friend, named Hulio? (spoken: Chulio)

Super!Seme: xD Yeah, or the last time, when he was in the garden, patting the plants, squeaking like a school girl? XD

One!egg!Wonder: Tezuka can squeak? O-o

Ur!own!sadist: Saa, I have some film material. :D

One!egg!Wonder: Kunimitsu, say something. This is embarrassing.

Rubber!duckey01 has left the chatroom.

Pouting!Uke: FINALLY!

Super!Seme?

Pouting!Uke: FINALLY! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS WE ARE TOGETHER NOW!

Ur!own!sadist: We are together since half a year…

Pouting!Uke: FINALLY! TEZUKA KUNIMITSU HAS LET HIS GUARD DOWN!

One!egg!Wonder: O0O Ore-Sama is shocked.

Pouting!Uke: You forgot your pimple, monkey king, It has to look like this: O.0O

One!egg!Wonder: THIS IS NOT A PIMPLE!

Super!Seme: But I think Ryoma is right… he really….

Ur!own!sadist: let his guard down, didn't he:D

Pouting!Uke: SO FINALLY, I CAN TOP HIM.

Super!Seme: I don't think so…

One!egg!Wonder: Ore-sama does not think Tezuka would allow this to happen.

Ur!own!sadist: Uh-uh, this won't happen, even if he fainted.

Pouting!Uke: YOU'LL SEE! I'M GOING TO TOP HIM NOW! AND THEN I GET HIS PHRASE 'Don't let your guard down' and become the captain of the tennis team and get to top Gen-chan. UWAHAHAHAHA!!

Super!Seme: Saa, you are getting OOC now Ryoma…

Ur!own!sadist: Saa.. you, too Gen… 'saa' is my phrase.

Super!Seme: Yeah? Then mine is… hm… what could be my phrase? Everyone of you has one!

One!egg!Wonder: Ore-sama has not.

Pouting!Uke: Well, you have something familiar, 'cause everyone who sees you says "Oh look dude, this is the guy with the painted pimple in his face, I bet he gets topped by the Seme Echizen Ryoma."

One!egg!Wonder!!!!! BRAT!

Ur!own!sadist: …saa, I think Ryoma is depressive.. we should let him top someone…

Pouting!Uke: YEAH! I think so, too…

Super!Seme: Aa… let him top Keigo.

One!egg!Wonder: Eh? Why Ore-sama?

Ur!own!sadist: Well, you are generous, intelligent, good looking and after all, you are THE Atobe Keigo, right:)

One!egg!Wonder: Well, Fuji, Ore-sama appreciates that. Actually, Ore-sama agrees to all of that. Brat, you can top Ore-sama.

Pouting!Uke: ….This is it? After all these years of pleading and begging, you let me top you, just because I get psycho? It really has advantages when you are sadistic Fuji…

Ur!own!sadist: Saa, hasn't it:D

Super!Seme: Well, what do you think about the phrase 'keep yourself clean' for me?

Ur!own!sadist: …saa…

One!egg!Wonder: Ore-sama thinks it's … well..

Pouting!Uke: Che, that's pathetic, just imagine Gen-kun in Rikkai Dai, standing in front of his team mates, a serious look on his face, saying with his deep, erotic voice: 'keep yourself clean'. I mean, hello?

Ur!own!sadist: Saa, he's right, that's really a little… weird. :)

One!egg!Wonder: Ore-sama agrees.

Super!Seme: …hm, then what phrase could I say? I want to say something really cool, like 'Don't get yourself laid' or 'This city is not big enough for the two of us'.

Pouting!Uke: Yeah, take the last one. Imagine Gen-chan on the court, a dust ball is passing by, the wind is blowing hard and he says 'This town isn't big enough for the two of us.'

One!egg!Wonder: But what if he takes it home and when we want to make love, he lays in front of Ryo and says to Ore-sama 'This hole isn't big enough for the two of us'. O-o

Pouting!Uke: …--- O.-o

Ur!own!sadist: Saa, this really could get in the way.

Pouting!Uke: What about ' insert opponents name I'm your father' and then he sends him his aggressive look?

Ur!own!sadist: It would scare his opponent…

One!egg!Wonder: Kunimitsu's sane comments are really missing.

Super!Seme: Aa.

Ur!own!sadist: Saa, I bet he is talking to his rubber ducks again, complaining about what evil evil evil people his boyfriends are…

Pouting!Uke: He talked to…

Super!Seme: Rubber ducks?

One!egg!Wonder: O0O

Pouting!Uke: Oh, you forgot the pimple again.

One!egg!Wonder: Brat….Ore-sama will say this just one more time. THIS IS A PIMPLE!

Super!Seme:…

Ur!own!sadist: …

Pouting!Uke: Yeah, I told you so…

One!egg!Wonder: O-O Ore-sama meant, this is NOT a pimple! Ore-sama has forgotten the NOT!!!!

Pouting!Uke: Che, right.

Super!Seme: Anyway, he talked to his rubber ducks?

Ur!own!sadist: Since he's not here right now, yeah. He has three rubber ducks, named Raul, Roberto and Enrico. :)

Pouting!Uke: …and you filmed that?

Ur!own!sadist: Saa…

Super!Seme: I want to watch.

One!egg!Wonder: Ore-sama demands to watch it, NOW!

Ur!own!sadist: Ok, you can come, Yuuta is currently not at home. He is drinking a coffee and is talking to Kirihara.

Pouting!Uke: How do you know what he's doing?

Ur!own!sadist: Saa, I wonder…

Super!Seme: I don't even want to know.

One!egg!Wonder: So, Ore-sama will fetch you all up and we'll be there in twenty minutes Fuji, get the film ready.

Ur!own!sadist: Hai :)

Pouting!Uke has left the chatroom.

Super!Seme has left the chatroom.

One!egg!Wonder has left the chatroom.

Ur!own!sadist has left the chatroom.

Rubber!duckey01 has entered the chatroom.

Rubber!duckey01: Saa, minna, I have to tell you my secret. I'm sorry, but I have actually a twin brother, named Runimitsu Tezuka, who was the person who did all those things.

Rubber!duckey01: Minna?

Rubber!duckey01: …I think my image is lost…

---

Uwahaha, so now you all know about the dark secrets, which Tezuka tried to hide. But, really, who could hide something from Fuji? ;D  
Hope you liked it, please press the Uke button, he needs it x)  
And thank you for all the comments, it really animated me to go into my 'psycho' mode, so I could write this chapter x)

Rubber!duckey01: Please pity me, I'm such a pitiful buchou, am I not?

Super!Seme: Don't let your…guard down…Tezuka… hehe, such a phrase is really enjoyable.

Rubber!duckey01: That's mine…

Ur!own!sadist: Saa, after this chapter I think you lost the magic atmosphere it spread…

Rubber!duckey01: …you think?

Super!Seme: Aa

Rubber!duckey01: …This hole isn't big enough for the four of us.

One!egg!Wonder: …

Pouting!Uke: …

Super!Seme: …how can you express the emotion of a sweat drop in here?

Ur!own!sadist: Saa…


End file.
